halofandomcom-20200222-history
Isolation
Isolation is a multiplayer map featured in Halo 3 that takes place at a Flood containment facility. The environment is a small, isolated bio-bubble that has contained the Flood on the Ark. The Milky Way galaxy hangs in the sky. The top level is grassy and untainted, but in the underground caves there is an obvious Flood contamination. Overview Topside Isolation has an ovular shape to it when observed from above. It is a symmetrical map that consists of two levels: above and below. The upper level is a grassy hilltop with Forerunner architechure woven into the terrain. To the north, at the crest of the hill, lies a silver-gray multi-level Forerunner structure. A Battle Rifle spawns at either side of this tower. It can be used either for shelter (underneath, where the Shotgun spawns) or as a sniper perch (by standing on top). Directly behind this sniper perch is an escape chute that provides quick, one-way access to Isolation's bowels. From here, the player can go to his left (east), right (west), or move forward (to the south); you (probably) cannot regain entry to the sniper perch by going back up the chute. Underground Going left or right will lead to one of the cave's side entrances. At either entrance is a mancannon, which will blast you back to the top of the map. Going south will take you toward the mouth of the cave. Midway through the cave, there is a concrete bunker on either side. The bunkers have portholes for weapons fire. The bunkers can't be entered here. A little further south is where the Rocket Launcher and Ghost spawn. At the southernmost end of the cave, a thin rock ridge extends upward around the map's wall. This makes for another excellent sniper spot. Directly above the mouth of the cave is another Forerunner structure in the shape of an archway, which is rusted-brown. There is another drop-down here, which will put you near the Ghost/Rockets. Bunkers On the east and west sides of the map, near each of the two Man Cannons, is an entrance to the respective bases. A Regenerator exists in the main pylon of each base, as well as a Battle Rifle, Spike Grenades, and a Brute Spiker. You can either take a ramp down, or drop in from a hole above. Just above this area is the Brute Shot, a Battle Rifle, Fragmentation Grenades, and a Mongoose. Discovery ''Isolation''http://www.xbox360fanboy.com/2007/06/01/halo-3-multiplayer-map-names-discovered/ is a map first referenced in the Halo 3 Beta code, and later appeared in a leaked photo of the list of Halo 3 maps. Most recently, IGN made an article describing it as a medium sized map, taking place in an enclosed, grassy area. http://xbox360.ign.com/articles/820/820585p1.html Trivia * Sentinels and Constructors can be seen flying above the map and can be shot at and destroyed, however it is difficult. this is most easily done from the eastern side of the map, and using a scoped weapon also helps. * The Flood Growth Pods on the walls of the cavern do not contain Flood Infection Forms like those in the Flood Infested High Charity. When popped, they scream or moan, rather than spew Infection Forms, but they do cause damage to anyone unfortunate enough to stand next to them when they are set off. *If you look at the Ark in the distance you can see that the planetoid is missing from the Ark's core. * In an interview, IGN asked Tyson Green if "there's an interesting thing that happens when you play Isolation for a while..." in which he responded "There is, but I don't want to spoil it." Many speculated that Flood would eventually spawn in the level. It has since been revealed that Flood Pods form in the upper areas of the map and the grass seems to die, though it does take a while for this to occur. * There have been many sightings of the Ghosts of Halo on this map. * It is easily possible to stand on the trees after being propelled upwards by the lifts. * There is a Porta in the flood area. it can be accessed from the structure in the middle against the wall, where a player can unexpectedly or purposely drop in, though in a matchmaking update, Bungie, has made it harder to get on the ledge in the hole. However, it is still possible to get on the side of the ledge. * The textures for Isolation's grass change as time goes by. You can observe this by taking "before and after" snapshots. *There is a glitch on this map that allows the player to get behind the Forerunner wall Strategies * Rushing for the Ghost and Rocket launcher at the beginning. However, also camping beside either of the two and waiting for others to ambush as they attempt to pick them up is also a good tactic if used well. * If sniping is your preferred tactic, taking the Sniper Rifle and staying on the outermost edges of the map helps to prevent you from being flanked. A regenerator with Battle Rifle is usually good backup. But make a few kills then move position, people will start hunting you. * Entering the lower levels through the "chute" is a good escape tactic. While being chased, strategically throwing grenades toward the exit of the chute can kill or wound any would-be pursuers. * In the lower levels, there are the many "spore pods" that explode, with some power, use this to your advantage. * Grab the ghost and find people in the lower levels, as this is a tiny area which is hard to escape, so they are trapped while you splatter them. Forge *If you place a Portable Gravity Lift at the base of the "chute" you can propel players up the chute instead of down, providing an interesting twist. References Category:Multiplayer Category:Multiplayer Levels Category:Default Multiplayer Levels